zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Please, I beg of you, don't try this. For the Love of God.
I'm telling you this because, well, I need to warn somebody, I just need to. Rituals are dangerous things, very dangerous, most with deadly repercussions but this one, oh this one reader dearest...allows even the most disturbed individuals to seem...mild by comparison, this ritual rewards you with one thing of your wildest dreams; eternal life, subjugation of mankind, the perfect partner...your worst enemy in life murdered in their home...your least favourite celebrity to suffer, well, an accident. All this is possible due to a creature, a primordial force known as The One. First, collect these following items, you don't have to collect any of them except for one but the others help your encounter with The One. 1. A beaker or cup to place a liquid in, the container must be made of glass and you must be able to see through it. 2. A knife or blade that is suitable for cutting through your own skin...should you need to test this, do it before beginning the ritual. 3. Salt, sand, sugar or other finely granulated substance that can be spread in a circle or you may use a crucifix, this one is NECESSARY. 4. A feather of a black bird such as Raven or Crow, the bird has to have been stoned to death with your left hand. This is essential if you would rather not tear out a clump of your own hair. 5. A piece of paper that has been kissed by a girl with black or red hair. If you are female you can do this yourself. Otherwise, try asking nicely. 6. The final thing that you could need is a candle that has not been lit, the flame will provided for you... If you are ready to begin the ritual, you can skip this part but if you want to stand a bigger chance of surviving this, I recommend that you listen to what I have to say. Firstly, one of the steps that I will tell you about requires that you place the granulated substance in a circle or to place the crucifix to your chest. At no point should you step outside that circle. Ever. Similarly, keep the crucifix clutched to your chest with one hand. The One will tempt you with offers, take them if you wish but you won't be able to gain that all important reward. Finally, The One is not a demon, he is not Satan nor Lucifer, they are simply names for him... Now then, on to the ritual. The first step is to lay the circle out around you, three feet by three feet suffices but make it as small or large as you like. If you have the crucifix, clutch that to your chest. Next, utter these words: 'The One, please answer my prayers, I beseech you to help me, to answer me, I am your willing subject.' After this, you should feel that you have moved from wherever you started the ritual, the place you are in now is called the Nightmare. It is a reflection of your deepest fears, do not be afraid, nothing can harm you inside that circle, do not flee from the circle, you will hear a voice from behind you, a beautiful, deep voice that cuts through the very air. It will ask you why you are here, why you beseech the help of The One. Answer the voice as simply as you can. Tell it why you are here, why you seek aid or perhaps...what you want. Do not however turn around, you'd rather not know what happens to people you turn to face that voice. Once you've answered, the voice will ask you to spill your own blood as forfeit. Take the knife and cut your arm, leg or other suitable area to allow blood to flow. If you have not brought a knife, bite down on your skin and allow the blood to seep from the wound. If you have brought the cup with you, place it on the ground and allow the blood to coagulate within, do not let any drop spill outside of the circle, the ground is fine. If you didn't bring a cup, allow the blood to drip in a stationary position, try to make sure it doesn't flow out of the circle. The voice will acknowledge you once you have completed this task and ask you to take the feather of The One's bird. Make sure you incline your head downwards to show subjugation and place the feather of the bird in the blood. If you haven't stoned a bird to death, rip a selection of your hair out and place it in the blood. The voice will laugh at you if you choose to rip your hair out instead, the laugh will feel horrible, it will hurt you deep down but you must be strong. Now the voice will ask you to take the signature of a harlot and rip it to pieces. This is where you rip the paper up and throw it out of the circle. It will be destroyed within an instance and you will see the face of that girl...but they will be bleeding from every orifice on their face, their lips contorted in a pained smile. Ignore that image and smile brightly. If you didn't have the paper, simply state 'I know not what a harlot is.' Now, produce the candle and place it on the floor, as near to the edge of the circle as you can, making sure it is directly opposite to you. If you do not have a candle, simply sit cross legged. The candle will light and the voice will now speak, do not interrupt, the voice will continue to speak and tempt you until either the candle has burnt out or the voice decides to stop. When he has terminated the conversation ask for what you want most in life. Whatever it is, he will offer it for a price...a dear, dear price. After you have accepted his contract, place your hand outside the circle as the voice instructed. A mark will be placed upon the back of your hand, it changes for each person but it is always burnt into the skin with a singe and pain. You will be transported back, your gift bestowed upon you. Maybe you asked for eternal life or perhaps something much more sinister. Maybe you asked for your whole family to be...removed from your life...to be murdered and butchered like animals... And perhaps your price...was that you had to spread the ritual...to others across the world... Category:Browse Category:Wolf Pack Members Category:Wolf Pack Fun Finds